Amor Patitur Moras
by MadMeary
Summary: Cinq jours plus tard, la jeune noble par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur l'avait informé que s'il désirait toujours l'épouser il pouvait en discuter avec le futur comte.


**Ceci est la suite d'Ab Imo Pectore. Les personnages sont toujours à Julie Plec.**

* * *

**Amor Patitur Moras**

Cinq jours plus tard, la jeune noble par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur l'avait informé que s'il désirait toujours l'épouser il pouvait en discuter avec le futur comte. Finn avait donc guetté le moment opportun qui s'était présenté de lui-même en fin d'après-midi. Tristan était venu lui parler, pendant que son père bavardait avec Elijah, que Klaus était en compagnie de Lucien, et qu'Aurora et Rebekah étaient avec Kol. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils échangeaient lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se lancer.

« Lord Tristan, vous êtes un homme que j'estime énormément vous savez, je vous considère même comme un ami, débuta-t-il.

-Lord Finn vous me flattez, je vous en remercie, mais sachez que je vous retourne le compliment.

-Je vous remercie à mon tour de me voir comme votre égal et votre ami, et c'est en tant que tel que j'aimerais vous confier quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute mon cher Finn.

-Je voulais vous demander la permission de me marier avec votre sœur, annonça-t-il.

-Vous désirez épouser Aurora ?, répéta-t-il légèrement étonné.

-En effet, c'est une jeune femme merveilleuse, dotée des plus belles qualités physiques et morales que puissent posséder une personne de son sexe. Vous la connaissez bien mieux que moi puisque vous avez eu la chance de la côtoyer tous les jours depuis sa naissance. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'être comme elle et le simple fait d'avoir pu avoir été avec elle ces derniers mois est un immense privilège. Vous êtes mon ami et je ne ferai rien que vous ne voudriez pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré vous en parler avant de m'adresser à votre père.

-Mon consentement est si important que cela pour vous ?

-Il est même capital, si vous refusiez parce que vous ne me jugiez pas digne d'elle, je comprendrais et me plierais à votre décision. Vous êtes mon ami et je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait abîmer cette amitié, affirma-t-il.

Tristan se tut pendant quelques minutes, il pensait et fixait son interlocuteur attentivement. Le vampire savait que tout se jouait maintenant, si le de Martel s'opposait à ce mariage, alors il devait renoncer à la de Martel.

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre à la légère, et je dois bien entendu en discuter avec ma sœur, ensuite je viendrais vous faire part de ma décision et vous saurez si oui ou non vous pouvez faire officiellement votre demande à mon père, répondit-il enfin.

-Bien entendu, je n'imaginais pas que vous me donniez une réponse là tout de suite, prenez le temps que vous jugerez nécessaire, je vous fais confiance, approuva-t-il.

-Je dois admettre que je suis fort étonné que vous vouliez épouser ma sœur, je ne vous ai pas vu vous entretenir souvent avec elle, fit-il remarquer.

-Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas eu souvent l'opportunité de discuter avec elle, mais le peu de fois où j'en ai eu l'occasion m'ont amplement suffi pour savoir à quel point lady Aurora était une femme à part et que l'homme avec lequel elle s'unirait serait le plus chanceux sur terre. »

Le blond le jaugea du regard pendant un long moment, scrutant dans ses iris la moindre trace de mensonge mais Finn ne craignait rien, il n'en trouverait pas, il était sincèrement amoureux de la jeune comtesse.

Tristan se retira pour examiner la proposition de son ami et ce dernier rejoignit son frère Elijah qui avait été abandonné par le comte qui avait des affaires à régler. Lorsque son cadet l'interrogea sur le déroulement de l'entretien il ne su quoi lui répondre, le de Martel n'avait pas catégoriquement refusé mais il ne lui avait pas non plus ouvert les bras.

* * *

Aurora allait se mettre au lit lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coups frappés contre sa porte. Elle s'en rapprocha et en l'ouvrant doucement eut la surprise de tomber sur son frère.

« Tristan, quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle en remarquant son expression.

-Je désirais te parler mais si tu es fatiguée cela peut attendre demain.

-Non non entre, je t'en pris dis-moi ce qui te préoccupes autant pour que tu viennes me rendre visite aussi tardivement, le supplia-t-elle.

-Tu es certaine que je ne te dérange pas ?

-Mais non mon frère, et puis j'aurais été incapable de trouver le sommeil sans connaître la raison de ta venue, le prévint-elle pour l'encourager à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur la conscience.

Aurora se doutait de la raison de sa présence dans sa chambre à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Deux jours auparavant Rebekah lui avait chuchoté au creux de l'oreille que Finn avait fait sa demande à Tristan. Le plus vieux des vampires avait aussi décidé de ne plus la rejoindre la nuit dans sa chambre de peur d'être découvert par le futur comte. La comtesse comprenait cela, et jugeait même que cela était une excellente précaution, Tristan n'aurait jamais donné son accord s'il avait appris ce qui se passait derrière son dos la nuit. Les deux de Martel étaient assis sur le bord du lit et la jeune femme attendait que son aîné prenne la parole.

-Rory, que penses-tu du seigneur Finn ?, la questionna-t-il.

-C'est un homme tout à fait charmant, je n'ai pas échangé souvent avec lui mais le peu de fois où c'est arrivé il m'a semblé intelligent, bien éduqué, respectueux, et un homme de confiance. Il n'a jamais rien dit ou fait qui aurait été déplacé. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas car si cela avait été le cas tu t'en serais très vite aperçu et tu aurais fait en sorte qu'il ne m'approche plus, tu aurais peut-être même renvoyé tous les de Guise chez eux, commenta-t-elle.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de souvent discuter avec lui et je partage ton avis, il est l'un des meilleurs de sa fratrie cela ne fait aucun doute.

-Pardonne-moi mais ta question me paraît étrange, de nous deux tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux, et tu ne t'es jamais trompé sur quelqu'un auparavant, alors j'ignore pourquoi tu veux connaître mon opinion sur lui.

-Il souhaite t'épouser, expliqua-t-il.

-Il veux que je devienne sa femme ?, demanda-t-elle en feignant la surprise.

-Curieux n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'il me veuille comme épouse oui mais qu'il désire se marier pas vraiment, après tout il est en âge de le faire, et en tant qu'aîné de sa fratrie c'est à lui que revient la responsabilité de poursuivre sa lignée, répondit-elle.

-Tu as raison, il est tout à fait légitime qu'il cherche une jeune femme avec laquelle s'unir et fonder une famille. Il ne m'a dit que du bien de toi, et notamment que tu étais une personne merveilleuse dotée des meilleures qualités physiques et morales et que l'homme qui serait ton époux serait le plus chanceux sur terre, raconta-t-il.

-Le seigneur Finn est trop bon, il faudra que je le remercie comme il se doit pour ses compliments, se promit-elle.

-Aurora...

-Tristan, qu'y a-t-il ?, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Que penses-tu de sa proposition ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à te marier avec un homme que tu ne jugerais pas digne de toi, mais je voudrais avoir ton avis, après tout tu es la principale concernée.

-Je pense que je pourrais être heureuse avec lui, il est bien élevé et je ne l'ai jamais vu mal se conduire envers sa sœur ou une autre femme, il vient d'une famille aisée et respectée, cela serait bénéfique pour la nôtre. Accepterais-tu que je l'épouse ?, lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle connaissait son frère par cœur, et savait qu'il était très protecteur, elle avait donc tout fait pour ne pas attirer ses soupçons et qu'il ne réalise que ce mariage cachait autre chose qu'une raison politique.

-J'apprécie beaucoup le seigneur Finn, je n'ai rien senti en lui de mauvais ou de faux, rien non plus dans ses paroles qui dissimuleraient de de mauvaises intentions. Père devient plus pressant dans sa quête de ton futur mari, c'est un sujet de conversation qui revient de plus en plus fréquemment dans nos discussions. Je serais moins préoccupé s'il était celui avec lequel tu étais unies, lui confia-t-il.

-Je serais moins triste si je devenais une de Guise, celle du seigneur Finn, surtout si je sais que tu ne te tourmentes pas constamment pour moi. Tristan, tu es un grand frère tellement formidable, et grâce à toi je n'ai pas été forcée d'épouser des hommes cruels et pervers, je te remercie encore de t'être toujours soucié de mon bien-être et de mon bonheur, lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue gauche.

Il soupira de plaisir, appréciant ce geste affectueux auquel il n'avait le droit que dans l'intimité de leur chambres. Il adorait sa petite sœur et n'avait jamais accepté le moindre des prétendants qui s'étaient présentés ici jusqu'à présent, mais Finn était différent, il avait assez confiance en lui pour lui la confier. Il redoutait qu'un jour leur père ne se lasse et ne l'offre au premier noble qui se présenterait ici. Il était hors de question qu'Aurora ne termine entre les mains d'un bourreau qui lui ferait du mal et qui rendrait sa vie misérable. Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, il commence à se faire tard et il faut que tu te reposes. Je repasserai demain matin afin de savoir si tu n'as pas changé d'avis. Si tu es toujours d'accord, j'en informerais le seigneur Finn et ensuite j'irais en parler avec père, signala le blond.

-Bien mon frère, faisons ainsi, merci encore de m'avoir raconté tout cela, et pardon d'avoir raccourci ton temps de sommeil.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir pour être en forme. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et te dis à demain, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire affectueux et se glissa sous les couvertures alors qu'il se retirait. Elle se sentait plus détendue maintenant qu'il lui avait révélé son sentiment sur ce mariage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre le père que cette union était la meilleure pour la famille de Martel, et elle pourrait enfin être la femme de l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à rêver à ce jour merveilleux.


End file.
